1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to binary complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, and more particularly, to binary CMOS image sensors using photo-conductivity controls or non-volatile memories including a photoelectric conversion regions, methods of operating the same, and image processing systems including the same.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Image sensors are devices that convert an optical image into an electrical signal. Image sensors are classified into charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and CMOS image sensors.
A conventional 4-transistor active CMOS image sensor is an analog image sensor that generates a signal proportional to the amount of electrons generated in a photoelectric conversion element, e.g., a photodiode. The conventional 4-transistor active CMOS image sensor requires a long integration time to generate the electrons and needs to appropriately control the operations of four transistors in order to suppress thermal noise (e.g., kTC noise).